Hair
Hair is bio-material produced mostly by mammals through the skin follicle. It often serves the function of comfort and protection for various types of mammals. In Smurfs Media In traditional Smurfs media, male Smurfs are often born bald and relatively hairless, with a beard and moustache grown around 400 years of age, and additional hair grown around the head in advanced stages of physical maturity. Female Smurfs, who are most likely created by magic rather than born, are the only Smurfs commonly seen with a full head of hair. Body hair doesn't appear on Smurfs unless they have been magically altered in their appearance. In the comic books, though, some characters like Gargamel and Bigmouth display some level of body hair in their normal appearances. The Smurfs (live-action film series) Gutsy Smurf in the 2011 Smurfs movie is the only known case of a young Smurf his age growing facial hair. Hackus, a male Naughty turned into a Smurf in The Smurfs 2, has messy orange head hair and and an orange goatee, while Vexy, his female counterpart, has short black hair with blue stripes. Smurfs: The Lost Village In Smurfs: The Lost Village, the Smurfettes of Smurfy Grove all have blue hair except for their leader Smurfwillow, who has white hair. Empath: The Luckiest Smurf stories Smurfs In the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series, head and facial hair normally takes a few weeks to fully grow back if it was shaved all the way to the scalp, though the actual regeneration time may differ among various Smurfs, both male and female. Normally, facial hair growth for male Smurfs doesn't start until around 300 years of age, though in rare cases such as with Duncan McSmurf, it may start around the onset of puberty, within 100 to 150 years. Visible thick body hair is extremely rare for a Smurf of either gender, though some male Smurfs have sought out for that kind of appearance through various means, if only because they believe it looks masculine. Usually, body hair on a Smurf is just very thin tiny hairs that appear on the skin, not normally seen, although these hairs can stand up on end when a Smurf experiences freezing cold temperatures or extreme anxiety. One male Smurf called Lord Vladimir Smurfula is shown to have full head hair while most other male Smurfs are generally bald. Papa Smurf grew body hair as a result of his transformation into a muscular, love-crazed grotesquerie from his exposure to an altered form of "pheromone cologne" in the story "Papa's Big Crush." However, after Papa Smurf was purged of his physical desire for Smurfette, the body hair disappeared altogether when his normal appearance was restored. Smurf hair is often used by Papa Smurf in the creation of Smurf essence, though he primarily uses clippings from his own beard in order to keep the Smurf essence that he makes pure. Empath's eyebrows were used in the creation of Smurf essence in order to save Polaris' life from a degenerative disease that is inherent in all Psyches that are disconnected from the Psychelian mindlink. Probably because that male Smurfs are bald, their heads tend to be very sensitive to the female touch as it triggers a physical form of stimulation, which is part of the reason that male Smurfs wear hats. It is only during the honeymoon of a newlywed Smurf couple that a female Smurf is allowed to touch a male Smurf's bald head, which leads to the romantic hat-removing mating ritual. Such limitations are not the case with the Mirror Universe Smurfs, as its members engage in sexual activity with each other, both male and female, without any regard for standards. The lack of head hair among the male Smurfs in the village meant that Barber had very few customers to work with, mostly three female Smurfs with three male Smurfs that had facial hair and Polaris Psyche. His female counterpart on Smurfette Island, Salon, on the other hand, did not suffer a lack of customers and was able to give each of her fellow Smurfettes the style they wanted. Psyches Psyches were simply created by the Psyche Master as hair-wearing humanoid creatures as what he sees as improvements on "an outdated genetic design", referring to the Smurfs. Their hair is kept constantly trimmed in a particular standard design for each sex, and none of the Psyches wear beards or moustaches. Their heads are only shaved when they first emerge from their gestation chambers so that their designation code can be imprinted as a tattoo on the back of their heads. Body hair tends to grow on male Psyches when they are no longer taking psychelium to suppress their emotions. Humans Humans generally grow hair and have it styled according to their gender, culture, and societal status. A few of the humans that the Smurfs encountered are bald, either due to aging or other conditions that resulted in premature baldness, while there are some humans like Jeanty who are born with very little or no hair. Some like Gargamel choose to display their baldness without any concern for what others think of them, while others like Lord Balthazar may hide their baldness by wearing helmets, crowns, wigs, or other head gear. Body hair tends to happen more commonly with males than with females. A few years before Empath returned home for good, Hogatha abducted Smurfette and forced her to cut all of her hair off so she could complete the formula that would give her naturally blonde hair. Papa Smurf foiled this attempt by having Barber cut a portion of fur from Hogatha's bearskin rug and dye it yellow while Smurfette hid her hair underneath her hat to make it appear that she had cut all her hair, thus giving Hogatha a full head of long bear hair that completely covered her eyes and immobilized her, preventing her from using her magic effectively against the Smurfs who escaped. During Hogatha's later use of the Spell Of Syphonia, she was able to grow a full head of orange hair which lasted until the spell was broken when Empath kissed Smurfette to show that he would still love her no matter how old she looked. She also grew long black hair when she transformed herself into Wonderette Smurfette. Ogres Ogres, since they resemble humans, tend to grow hair on their heads, faces, and bodies much in the same manner and style as humans. However, it is rare that an ogre would grow thick visible body hair all over themselves, as it usually appears in small patches with most ogres (and some ogresses). Elves Elves tend to grow mostly head hair, with facial hair appearing primarily on males. Depending on culture, though, facial hair among male elves tends to be discouraged, as it makes them look evil in the eyes of most good-natured elves. Trolls Trolls tend to grow mostly head hair, with facial hair appearing primarily on males. Some trolls are also known to grow body hair, although they seldom appear in the presence of other trolls, who mostly keep to small groups. They also rarely bother with proper grooming of any sort of hair. Pixies Pixies tend to grow mostly head hair, with facial hair appearing primarily on males. Merpeople Merpeople tend to grow mostly head hair, with facial hair appearing primarily on males. Leprechauns Leprechauns tend to grow mostly head hair, with facial hair appearing primarily on males. Their beards are usually without mustaches, as they rarely if ever appear on male leprechauns. Glovey Story The main character of the Glovey Smurf story series has head hair due to the fact that he was previously in human form before he was changed into a Smurf. His son Angelo, born to Glovey's wife Smurfette, has long blond head hair. Aksel Smurf has a crown of brown hair that is cut in the style of a friar. Gargamel when he was changed into a Smurf form kept his hair along with most of his human physical appearance. The former Naughty Hackus has long messy hair. LD Stories/Expanded AU Within The Light and Dark Series, which crosses over with the Expanded Animated Universe, hair exists on nearly ever creature, but below focuses on specific species that are directly introduced. Humans Sir Johan's hair is commonly called "raven" black, and has sharp-cut bangs with a flow length that shapes the his face. Peewit, meanwhile, has bright blonde hair with fluffy, outgrown bangs and a short length in the back. The King's original hair color is unknown, but in his old age, he has lost his head hair after it - assumingly - turned white like his beard. King Gerard has light brown hair that is somewhat similar to Johan's, but with shorter bangs and less of a tapering flow, which creates straighter edges above his shoulders. Sir Josten is a bit similar to Peewit's as well, but his outgrown bangs have more weight, which causes them to flow to the side, and it is more of a cream yellow (AKA "platinum blonde"). Princess Savina has below-shoulder length orange hair, which parts down the middle of her forehead and is often put up in buns that cover her ears. When down, her hair is rather untame and beautiful. Falla has chestnut brown hair with outgrown bangs and naturally wavy locks, which is often kept in a ponytail. When down, the length stops at the end of her shoulderblades. Gargamel has black hair, which is about as dark as Johan's, and used to have a full head with slightly outgrown bangs and a short length in the back. In his old age, his hair remains black, but only grows along the sides and back of his head. Scruple, however, has orange hair like Savina with wildly outgrown bangs and a short back length, most of which is kept under his hat. Smurfs Within the Smurf Village, young male Smurfs do not typically grow head hair until their 180th birthdays, which is a mark of their official journey into adulthood (physically) and acts as a precursor to their facial hair color, should they decide to grow any by their 400th birthday. Females, being magically created, are given black hair by nature of the spell, but their true hair color is revealed as the preference bestowed by their original creators after being transformed by the True Blue Spell. Smurfette once had short, scraggly black hair parted down the middle and curled over her ears. She now has long blonde hair that reaches beyond her hips with side-swept bangs, which has been called "golden" by many of her admirers, including creatures with unsmurfy intentions. As a Smurfling, Sassette was created with untame dark orange hair, which was later changed to a friendlier shade and is parted down the middle of her forehead, ending in two below-shoulder length braids. Moxette originally had black hair parted down the middle with up-turned ends, which was scraggly and unattractive. She now has Mulberry purple hair with perky side-swept bangs and the flow length reaches her shoulders, but is kept in a small ponytail until bedtime. Clockette, being a mechanical Smurf invented by Handy, does not have real hair: instead, she has black horse hairs fashioned into outgrown bangs and two low-hanging ponytails by pink bows. Papa Smurf once had earthy brown hair, which has turned white by his 500s, and it is unknown how his head hair used to be stylized. Grandpa Smurf is also unknown, but it is clear that he used to have head hair by the small tuft seen when he removes his hat. Nanny Smurf, while also unknown on the original color, has light grey hair that has side-swept bangs like Smurfette, and is tied into a bun in the back. Sprites Woodsprites are the only type of Sprite with actual hair; Firesprites, Watersprites, and Airsprites have hair composed of their elemental ties. Ripple has long light brown hair with short, wild bangs, and has an end length beyond his torso. Karma has equally long hair, but hers is scarlet red with short bangs and is tied into a low ponytail over her ears. Drefuse Sylke has jet black hair with blue tinting, which is long and wild up front, but cut fairly short in the back. Fierra has long hair that is made up of flames, so the bangs flare up and so do the edges. The colors fluctuate between red, orange, yellow, white, and blue most frequently, depending on her mood and immediate environment. Bermudo's hair is made up of water, so his bangs tend to drip downwards and is short in the back. Whisper's hair (when introduced) is whispy, light, and a near-white blonde. Goblins & Gnomes There are only two Goblins within the Expanded Animated Universe, and a small handful of gnomes. Mystico has long black hair that parts down the middle (covered by his hat) and the length reaches beyond his torso. Hethera's hair is similar, but sheer white and flows more smoothly than his. Vira, the one-shot "goblin" of Season 10, has dark brown hair with outgrown bangs and a short back length. King Gordon has short red hair that is mostly covered by his crown while his son, Prince Pyro, has the same color hair, which is just about shoulder length with even bangs and small sideburns over his ears. Princess Glacia has long bubblegum pink hair that parts from the middle, wraps around over her ears, and ties at the back of her head. The rest of her billowing tresses is tied at the end into a sudden ponytail to keep it from trailing the ground. Hero: The Guardian Smurf stories In the HERO series, all the young adult male Smurfs are generally bald, although, the only known cases of a Smurf growing a full set of hair is whenever Hero uses the Power Stones to physically alter his appearance, he gains blond hair for three of his transformations, whereas he has long black hair upon gaining his fourth transformation. The former Naughty, Hackus, has wild orange hair, and his female companion, Vexy, has black hair with blue highlights through it. Papa Smurf once had earthy brown hair when the Smurfs were young Smurflings, which has turned white by his 500s, and it is unknown how his head hair used to be stylized. Grandpa Smurf is also unknown, but it is clear that he used to have head hair by the small tuft seen when he removes his hat. Smurfette, upon her creation, had short messy raven black hair parted down the middle and curled over her ears, when Papa Smurf made her a real Smurf through the use of the True Blue Spell, she now has long blond hair. Wonder, on the other hand, didn't have an alternate hair color upon her creation through the Mirror Of Opposition, she has long flowing chestnut brown hair. As a Smurfling, Sassette was created with wild dark orange hair, which was later changed to a friendlier shade, and is parted down the middle of her forehead, ending in two below-shoulder length braids. When the Smurfettes were created, they have hair in various colors and styles. Hauvon Expanded Universe Smurfs Most male Smurfs lack head hair, and cover their heads with their distinguishing hats. They can grow mustaches and beards, which they for the most part keep neatly trimmed and styled in a practical manner. Smurfettes can grow head hair, and this seems to be a feminine trait. The hair is also kept well groomed and practically styled. Smurfette wears her hair loose and covers it with a hat, the identifying trait of a Smurf. Humans As with most other things, human hairstyles are much more complicated than their Smurf counterparts. Humans in Hauvon and surrounding countries place an odd significance on hair; it is considered to be directly attached to one's attractiveness, especially for women. Women are expected to have long hair, though they are not encouraged to wear it loose unless they are young and unmarried, and most women would not dream of keeping it unkempt. Married women are encouraged to cover their hair with veils and wimples. This also helped keep the hair clean and out of the way while working (try spinning with a drop spindle with loose hair!) A woman whose hair is cut short is considered to have her beauty compromised, and very few women choose this style for obvious reasons. Meanwhile, the Church frowned upon spending too much time in front of the mirror dressing one's hair, as this was the sin of vanity, which females were especially prone to. The rule for a proper lady seems to be: look beautiful, but not too beautiful. Men keep their hair short and in what we would call a pageboy cut for the most part, and do not spend as much time and effort on their hair, though the same standards of vanity and attractiveness apply to them. The haircut done before the adoubement ceremony was not just to tidy up, it was also a sort of symbolic sacrifice. Men also keep their beards trimmed and neat, and often associate them with masculinity and maturity. Smurfs: The Devereaux Story In the Smurfs: The Devereaux Story series, various male members of the Smurfelli clan have head hair. Category:Physiology Category:Open to Community